It Never Ends
by Prettylittlefan
Summary: Sequel to "the A game" by crisser98. I suggest reading that one first, although my writing style is much different, but it makes much more sense if you do. Takes place in 2x25 and on.


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm attacking a few projects at once but I've been telling the author of the prequel to this that I'd do it for a while now.**

**Basically, this story will only make sense if you read "_the A game_" by crisser98 first. You can find it here: (with fanfiction . net before it)**

**/s/7945509/**

**It's not very long and it goes with this. I was left so unanswered by the ending that I simply had to continue it so I asked and I got approval(: Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Previously on the A game:_

_"You just won't die will you Hanna?" Lucas said as he raised the gun towards Hanna._

* * *

**Hanna POV:**

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach did a free-fall to my feet. What was Lucas doing with a gun, and more importantly, what was he doing aiming it at me? I'd thought he was innocent, no matter how much I'd doubted him when he'd explained his strange behavior from the night of Caleb's surprise party. That night... then it hit me, hard. He was Mona's accomplice. Two of the people I'd put so much trust in had betrayed me big-time.

My breath chilled the air as I spoke, forming a cloud of steam in front of me. I suppressed a fearful shiver. "Lucas, wh-why are you doing this? You don't want to hurt me," I tried to coax him out of it, eyes wide in terror, and hands up in some sort of surrender. Everyone else was speechless, literally.

"Everyone stay quiet or this trigger gets pulled!" he yelled angrily. I chanced a quick glance over at Caleb, standing mere feet away, his jaw clenched in extreme fury and a slight hint of confusion still lingering in his deep brown eyes.

I wanted so, so badly to run, but my legs were frozen in place. Paralyzed in front of a sociopath. Wonderful.

All of our heavy breath filled the air, our mouths hanging open in silence, until Lucas broke it again. "Kiss me, Hanna, and I won't shoot you."

My gaze snapped quickly to him, my eyebrows furrowing together in shock. He was asking me to kiss him in front of Caleb? Caleb. My eyes flickered back to him, where I noticed all three of my friends nodding hesitantly, and Caleb doing the same. My eyes welled with tears of love for him, I knew how painful it'd be for him to watch this yet he'd already made up his mind. To save me.

I bravely mirrored their action moments later, though the thought of my lips on Lucas' was making me want to gag myself. He grinned evilly as I took a tentative step towards him, terrified that it was a trap to make the bullet hit more directly. When I stopped, he motioned for me to walk further, adding, "Don't be scared Hanny-bear."

The nickname made me want to wrinkle my nose in disgust, yet I fought the urge and instead followed his instruction, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from behind me that was clearly from Caleb. Carefully maneuvering my steps, I finally approached Lucas, who was awkwardly shorter than me now that I was wearing higher heels than usual. I swallowed my pride to save my own life and reluctantly lowered my lips to his.

The moment our lips touched, I was utterly repulsed. A feeling of disgust lodged it's way into my stomach and I could feel the tension radiating from Caleb. I could hear someone-probably Emily, since she was closest to him-was rubbing his arm gently in a comforting manner, though nothing seemed to be helping since the atmosphere state the same.

Lucas deepened the kiss when he felt that I wasn't reacting, and I forced myself to move my lips in sync with his rough movements. His hand went to rest on my arm, which made me flinch.

"Hanna, watch out!"

Spencer's urgently coarse voice rang through my brain, and the only thing I could think to do then was listen to her. Why ever she had yelled it, I trusted her and this position was life or death.

In a fraction of a second, I pulled away from Lucas and dropped to the floor, dirt hitting my cheek and my legs screaming in pain from the force against the ground. Nothing was broken, but bruises and scratches would be plentiful over the next week or so.

An echoing bang rang through the air, making everything fall silent and time stop for a moment. For a moment, my heart filled with hope that Lucas had attempted to shoot me in the back of the head and, when I'd slid down, ended up shooting himself. Until I heard a scream. Then another. And another. Three girlish screams and Lucas' laughing fading as he ran away into the darkness with Mona, while they probably plotted their next plan. The A team.

As quickly as I could, I snapped my head up to see what exactly had happened and immediately wished I hadn't. Caleb lay limp and lifeless on the ground, his tuxedo covered in crimson blood. Immediately, guilt crashed over me in a tidal wave. If I hadn't moved, I would've been the one to get the bullet and Caleb would be perfectly aware now. Why had I listened to Spencer? _To save your life, dumbass._

_But what if I'd rather save his than my own?_

Aria, Spencer, and Emily stood around him, in a deep state of shock. My eyes pooled with tears as I bit down on my lower lip hard, drawing blood and tasting it's metallic rush a moment later when I opened my mouth and let out a strangled scream. All three girls rushed to my side as I crumpled to the ground, sobbing, "It's all my fault!" While Emily and Spencer rocked me in their arms, trying to comfort me like nurturing mothers, Aria called 911. _Took you long enough._

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend's boyfriend's just been shot at the north bank of Lookout Point River, please get here as fast as you can!"

When she hung up, I barely lifted my head at the faint giggling in the background. A terrified look crossed my face; it was Alison's giggle.

Just before the sirens sounded, the world became blurry around the edges and everything began spinning in circles. I felt my legs turn to Jell-O, unstable and wobbly like I was balancing on stilts. Spencer noticed the change in me first, cradling me before my head hit the ground again. "Hanna? Hanna!"

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that my chapters are usually longer than this but a new story is hard to get into the swing of. Review if you want to see more(:**


End file.
